It's Just a Jump to the Left
by featheredschist
Summary: It's Halloween, and Tony's come up with a theme for the Avengers' costumes for a party at Stark Tower. AU, general, fluff, crossover (unrevealed). Not part of my Vital Communication universe, I think :3 ONE-SHOT


Avengers Halloween Fic. Standard Disclaimer, plus I do not own the characters the Avengers dress up as! See end notes for the reveal.

Halloween was upon them, and Tony had the bright idea to host a party at the Tower. He told the team that he'd take care of their costumes for the night and to just trust him! Natasha, Clint and Phil distrusted him, but allowed it. Steve and Thor went along with the others, not having enough frame of reference.

Pepper walked out of her apartment, arm in arm with Natasha, glaring at whomever chose to open their mouths over how they appeared. Pepper wore a skin tight, black maid's outfit, with white accents, ripped, thigh high fishnets, and 3" high, ankle boots. Her hair had been teased out and pinned in spots, to keep the length off her face. A white maid's cap completed the look. She'd left her makeup understated.

Natasha wore a sparkly, sequined covered corset, and ribbon covered pair of boy shorts. Her fishnets weren't torn, and she wore a silver studded collar. Her makeup was slightly overdone, overemphasizing her natural paleness, and darkening the outlines of her eyes with kohl and electric blue eyeshadow. She'd tamed her natural curls, using a straightener to smooth them out. Hair spray took care of the hold. She wore blue Mary Janes, with blue trouser socks folded down over the tops.

Clint swaggered into the living room, meeting the girls, wearing jeans, a leather vest, and black t-shirt. He dangled a pair of motorcycle goggles and an old sax from one hand, and adjusted his fly away black hair with the other. The black hair was a wig, and it was roughly held in place by a fake scar that dripped a bit of 'blood'. He bore goth rings on several fingers, and an aviator scarf around his neck. He was smirking with approval over his character.

Steve was dapper in a tan jacket, blue v-neck sweater and shirt, over gray pants and brown loafers. There was a 2" red patch on the left breast, outlined in gold with a leafy green tree in the middle of it, emblazoned with the words "Denton High School" around the edges. His hair was left alone, though Tony had mumbled about wishing it had been longer. He sat on a stool, with his back to the bar, watching the others show up from their rooms.

Jane, visiting from New Mexico and negotiating for lab space, was coerced into a pink dress that she swore itched as she moved in it. She sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Thor, and occasionally rubbing at her neck where the gingham Peter Pan collar rubbed oddly. The cardigan only seemed to make it worse, and the Mary Janes were completely uncomfortable. She'd been gifted with a lovely gold wire necklace that spelled out her name. Pepper had laughed and said it was missing something to be perfect for the night, but that it was just right for her. She had a pair of small, white barrettes in her hair, simply for effect.

Sitting in a wheelchair, as per doctor's continued orders, Phil wore a small pair of gold, wire framed reading glasses, and a faux mustache that made Clint laugh each time they tried to kiss. Natasha just shook her head at their antics, a small smile gracing her lips. Phil had on a light gray jacket over a pale blue dress shirt, and a maroon striped tie. They'd pulled an old plaid blanket from their apartment to put over his lap to complete the look, as well as his own slippers. And for some reason, there was a small, brown teddy bear stuffed in a pocket off the right side of the chair. While he still chaffed at the restrictions to his overall movements, he was secretly glad that Tony had come up with a theme that so easily included him and this temporary situation.

Thor finally made it to the living room, and Jane goggled. She knew Thor was well muscled, but this outfit left nothing to the imagination. His blond hair was perfect for part, and the gold lame briefs were just, silly, yet perfect in her mind. The little gem studded "R" initial was a little extra fillip to the piece. Pepper and Natasha both made appreciative noises, and even Clint and Phil looked a little interested in Thor's naked body. He also managed a pair of gold boxing boots laced in white, and some white bandaging over his wrists and forearms for effect.

Bruce ambled into the living room on peep toe, black glitter platform sandals, making easy strides like he'd worn such shoes before. Pepper, Nat and Jane all exchanged glances, and privately wondered just _how_ Bruce Banner would have gotten that experience, because the shoes were a perfect fit for his size 11 feet. He wore a fitted, green surgeon's gown, with a sewn on, red triangle over the left breast. The sleeves were rolled up, letting him easily wear the pink rubber gloves. He had on a strand of fake pearls, too large to be real, that he occasionally tugged at, feeling as though it were choking him. Tucked into his messy curls was a small, black, plastic pick, completing his ensemble. He made his way to Phil, just to check on him, and make sure that changing into his costume hadn't worn him out to much.

Tony strode into the assembly, his usual smirk in place. His dark hair was absent, covered by a bald cap that had an uneven, dirty fringe of blond hair glued into place. He wore a black, ripped tailcoat over dirty, black pants with odd white lacing down the sides. The tuxedo vest had been artfully stained with fake blood, as well as a dishtowel he'd stuffed into one pocket. Somehow, he'd managed a hump under the coat, dressing himself, or it was built in; but no one thought to ask. A single white spat on the right, black boot was odd, but part of the character. It too was bloodstained. He also wore fingerless, black gloves. Makeup paled his face a little, gave him shadows along his cheeks and under his eyes. He'd gone ahead and shaved his goatee for the night, grumbling about it. Bruce assured him he looked fine without it, and that he personally didn't care if Tony grew it back.

He announced to the team, once they were all together, "Let's do the Time Warp again!" And they laughed, before heading out to the party on a lower level. He linked arms with Bruce, and led the way to the elevators. He had ensured there were pictures taken by JARVIS as they all arrived, just in case something happened during the course of the party and someone experienced a 'wardrobe malfunction'. The team appeared happy, and that made Tony happy. In the elevator car, he leaned into Bruce, and said, "We have an odd little family, Bruce, but I like it." Bruce just 'hm'ed' and kissed his lover.

In case you couldn't figure them out, in order of appearance:

Pepper is Magenta

Nastasha is Columbia

Clint is Eddie

Steve is Brad

Jane is Janet

Phil is Dr Scott

Thor is Rocky

Bruce is Frank-n-furter

Tony is Riff Raff

They went as the cast of characters from Rocky Horror Picture Show


End file.
